Zoé
by Ejes
Summary: Tamaki, le prince, on le connait tous. Idiot, stupide, mais avec un grand coeur. Et puis, il y a Zoé, cette français qui arrive et qui bousille tout. Elle fait pleurer le King, le rend dur, cassant, méchant. Qui est-elle pour faire ca ? Qu'ont-ils vécu ?
1. Chapitre un : Mugi san

**_Zoé_**

Chapitre premier : Mugi-san

-Bienvenue au cercle d'hôtes !

La jeune fille qui venait d'ouvrir les portes sourit, la tête baissée. Non qu'elle fût atteinte d'une quelconque timidité devant ces jeunes hommes habillés avec des tenues traditionnelles japonaises, mais pour ménager son effet de surprise. Puis, doucement, son menton se leva.

-…

Tous regardaient le jeune homme au centre du groupe. Il hésitait visiblement à parler. Il fit mine de trébucher, et s'écria.

-Ma cheville ! Je crois me l'être foulée ! Occupez-vous bien de notre invitée !

Il sortit en boitillant, se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie, sans doute. Mais il murmura quelque chose à l'inconnue. Ce n'était pas du japonais, voilà qui était sûr. Elle fronça les sourcils et eut un pas de recul.

A la sortie du garçon, l'un des autres, un brun avec des lunettes, s'inclina devant la jeune femme.

-Ravi de te revoir, Zoé.

-Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, Kyouya-senpai. Ça faisait longtemps, non ? Mais, je suis curieuse. Je me rappelle qu'il fut un temps, tu me surnommais en Japonais, hélas, je ne me souviens plus du mot…

-Mugi. Le blé.

Les autres hôtes détaillèrent la jeune fille. A peu près du même âge qu'eux, des yeux d'un bleu si profond qu'on s'y noyait, une bouche en cœur au lèvres fines, une silhouette fine et élancée, et des cheveux blonds tirant vers le roux. Des cheveux de la couleur du blé.

-Enfin, passons, se mit à rire Zoé. Je suis venue pour voir le cercle d'hôtes. Le bonheur des clients fait le votre, non ? Soit, je veux être heureuse.

Un petit garçon s'approcha d'elle. Ne pas se fier aux apparences. Elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il était même plus âgé qu'elle.

-Tu veux quel style ? Mignon ? Sauvage ? Mystérieux ? Espiègle ? Naturel ? Choisit, Mugi-san !

Elle réfléchit à peine, et se mit à prendre un ton rêveur.

-Je voudrais quelqu'un de tendre, curieux, délicat, qui parle avec douceur et tact, qui ne soit jamais pris au dépourvu…

-J'aurais bien suggéré le prince, si jamais elle n'avait pas prononcé les mot « tact » et « délicat » ! Sourit un jeune homme aux traits doux.

-Haruhi ! Ne parle pas comme ça du Sire ! Surtout après l'avoir poursuivi sur un cheval… Ricanèrent deux jeunes hommes en chœur, jumeaux sans aucun doute.

-Lequel d'entre vous est le Prince ? Je veux avoir un rendez-vous avec lui.

-Tu ne changeras jamais, Mugi-san. Soupira Kyouya.

-C'est celui qui vient de partir. A l'instant.

-Et par où est l'infirmerie ?

-Je t'y conduis.

Kyouya était quelqu'un de très serviable. Et d'assez malin pour comprendre que le groupe avait discrètement suivi.

-Alors, Mugi-san, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-Tes dossiers complets sur tout le monde ne t'ont pas suffi pour me percer à jour ?

-Allons, ne sois pas ridicule. Tu sais que tu as tout fait pour que je n'établisse aucun dossier solide sur toi.

-Je suis une… Comment dit-on, déjà ? Ah oui. _Unagi_. Une anguille te filant entre les doigts. Comme à chaque fois, d'ailleurs…

-Oui. Le ton était vexé. C'est là.

La jeune femme entra d'un pas tranquille. Un corps était étendu sur un lit, les yeux fermés.

-Tu vas bien. Me voilà rassurée.

Le Prince la fixa méchamment.

-Que fais tu là, _Hisoka _?

-Que de surnoms ! Tu m'en vois flattée, Tamaki.

La stupeur peignit le visage de chaque hôte, sauf deux. Kyouya, qui était au courant de presque tout, et un grand qui se tenait derrière l'enfant-âgé.

-Hisoka ? Mais ça veut dire…

-Clandestin ? Oui. En effet. Mais si on faisait un tour des présentations ! Je me nomme Zoé.

-Hikaru.

-Kaoru.

-Mitsukuni, mais appelle-moi Honey-chan, comme tout le monde ! Et lui, c'est Mori-senpai.

-Haruhi.

Le garçon aux traits fins. Quelque chose clochait chez lui, sans qu'elle sache réellement quoi.

Zoé soupira et s'assit sur le lit du Prince. Beaucoup la regardaient avec curiosité et stupeur, la voyant prendre autant de liberté. Haruhi sembla être le plus choqué.

-Tu m'as manqué, bien trop, d'ailleurs.

-J'aimerais dire la même chose.

La voix du Prince surprit tout le monde. Un hôte ne se révélait jamais aussi sec avec quelqu'un.

-Tu as l'air brisée, Zoé. Aurais-je dit quelque chose de mal ? Oui ? Tant mieux. Je n'aime pas les prolétaires.

Le garçon nommé Haruhi serra les poings à en faire blanchir ses jointures.

-Sauf Haruhi, qui est quelqu'un de… spécial. Plus que tu ne peux le penser.

-Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un, depuis le temps ?

Zoé parlait en toute liberté, comme nullement gênée des présences autour d'eux.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Vu les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi, et les tiens pour moi, je trouve que si, ça me regarde.

-Je n'ai plus aucun sentiment pour toi. J'en avais oublié ton existence. Sale… Sale prolétaire !

Nul ne sut ce qui de son cri ou de la gifle qu'il reçut arriva en premier.

-Pas de chance. Mon avion rentre dans une semaine. Moi qui pensait que ce temps pouvait avoir effacé ta haine. J'avais tort.

-Alors là, bravo ! La fiancée arrivée tout droit du néant n'a même pas besoin de mon aide pour être intéressante.

-Oh non… Commença Hikaru.

-Renge. Compléta son jumeau.

Une jeune fille assise sur une estrade (comment était-elle arrivée là ?) applaudissait à tout rompre.

-Hum. Fiancée ? Point de vue intéressant. Mais absolument pas.

-Plutôt crever que d'épouser une prolétaire comme celle-là. Je préfère encore épouser Haruhi.

Nouvelle claque de Zoé. Haussement de sourcils d'Haruhi.

-Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

-Je confirme. Tu te rappelles ta promesse ? Ensemble pour toujours. Rien ne nous séparera. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Et sous prétexte que Monsieur doit partir pour le Japon, il m'abandonne là, fichant en l'air ses belles promesses ?

Cette fois-ci, s'en fut trop. Ce fut au tour de Tamaki de gifler Zoé. Qui s'enfuit, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

-Tu est trop dur. Je comprends sa réaction.

-La ferme, Kyouya. Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ma vie en parlant d'elle. Elle est assez forte pour me le faire toute seule.

-Il a raison.

Quand Takashi murmura cela, montrant un point de vue subjectif, pour une fois, Tamaki baissa la tête. Il se mit à pleurer aussi.

-Haruhi, va parler à Zoé. Confie lui ton secret. C'est quelqu'un de confiance.

-C'est qui pour toi ?

-Mais c'est évident ! S'écria Renge (vexée d'avoir été oubliée si facilement.) Un amour qu'il a eu en France quand il était jeune, et qu'il a été forcé d'abandonner !

-C'est à peu près ça, oui. Va, s'il te plaît.

Haruhi s'inclina avant de s'exécuter. Voir Tamaki, lui toujours si… stupide, se montrer aussi rude et dur lui fit détester Zoé. De quel droit venait-elle zapper le moral de tout le monde ? Le comportement du Prince ne semblait pas l'avoir surprise : elle était consciente de l'effet qu'elle produirait. Si elle pleurait, tant mieux. Mais mieux valait obéir à Tamaki-senpai.

-Zoé ?

-C'est un monstre, me rejeter, ainsi, non, il n'avait pas le droit. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était lui apporter un peu de bonheur, lui enlever de la solitude, lui prouver que j'avais survécu dans cette nouvelle vie, lui prouver que je l'aimais encore et…

-ZOÉ !

La blonde sursauta.

-Comment tu m'as appelée ? Ils m'appellent tous Mugi-san. Sauf lui, évidemment. Pour lui, je ne suis que _Hisoka, kokuzoku*, kashitsu**, _où autres noms désagréables. Ce type n'est qu'une enflure, je venais lui montrer que je pensais encore à lui, que…

-Tais-toi.

La blonde leva les yeux, sidérée. Son visage mouillé dévisageait Haruhi, qui en faisait de même. Et ce qu'elle vit la choqua. Aucune haine, aucune rancœur. Juste de la peine à l'état pur.

-Sais-tu qu'à l'instant présent, Tamaki est en larmes à cause de toi ?

-Moi aussi. Je pleure à cause de moi. Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête. _Baka_. Juste une stupide prolétaire comme moi ne peut rien face à cette suprématie d'arrogance. Ce n'est qu'un…

-Tu parles trop. Je suis aussi une prolétaire. Qui a eu une bourse d'étude. Et pourtant, j'ai su lui tenir tête.

-Un_e _prolétaire ? Tu es une fille ? Toi aussi il t'a fait le regard du chien mouillé pour que tu restes ? Il fait le coup à toutes les filles.

-Hem… Non. En fait, j'avais… Une dette à payer envers le club. Donc je devais y travailler.

-Tu parles au passé ? Tu n'as plus de dette ? Pourtant tu y travailles encore.

-Oui… Je m'y plaît beaucoup. Au moins, j'y ai des amis. Même si Tamaki-senpai est un idiot fini.

-Non. Il a raison, en un sens, de faire croire ceci. Mais il est bien plus intelligent qu'on ne peux le croire. C'est pour ça qu'il me hait. Parce que… Il est intelligent.

-Haru-chaaaan ! Tama-kun m'a demandé d'aller te chercher !

En un éclair, Honey-chan attrapa la jeune fille par la main et l'entraîna au loin. Mori-senpai était resté là.

-Il tient à toi.

Zoé mit quelques instants à comprendre que c'était à elle qu'on parlait.

-Qui ?

-Tamaki.

-Comment le saurais tu ?

-Les yeux ne mentent jamais. Les siens s'emplissent d'amour quand il te regarde. C'est pour ça qu'il a évité de le faire. Et puis… Il faut vraiment qu'il tienne à quelqu'un pour oser se punir ainsi. En te faisant souffrir. Je le sais. J'ai fait la même chose quand Mitsukuni était puni. Je me punissait aussi en m'attirant sa haine.

-Quoi ? Mais je… Je ne le hais pas.

-Et comment est-il censé le deviner ? Si tu l'aimes encore, fonces le lui avouer.

Il se pencha et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Zoé. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Mais… Comment…

-Fonces !

Elle obéit. Se redressant d'un bond, elle se précipita dans l'infirmerie. Qu'importaient les gens présents ? Elle avait besoin de Tamaki. Elle se blottit contre lui, dans le lit, tandis qu'il la regardait d'un air désemparé. Que devait-il faire ? Puis soudain, tout fut clair.

-_Gomen***,_ Zoé.

Il la serra dans ses bras. Et elle se retourna doucement.

-Ça a recommencé, hein ? Comme moi. Mais qui…

Elle dévisagea tout le monde avant de s'arrêter sur une personne. Elle se retourna et fixa de nouveau le visage angélique. Qui hocha tristement la tête.

**

* * *

**

*** Traitre  
** L'erreur  
*** Désolé**

_Cette histoire étant en 2 chapitres, le suivant sera la fin... Nous apprendrons le lien qui unit Zoé et Tamaki. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire..._


	2. Chapitre deux : Zoé noZen'reki

_Voilà la suiiite! Je sui fière de vous annoncer la fin de cette histoire._

* * *

Chapitre deux : Zoé _noZen'reki_*****__

-Hein ? Que… Qu'ai-je fait ? Qu'est ce qui a recommencé ?

Zoé sourit. Haruhi semblait paniquer, comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

-Vous devez savoir mon aversion pour la magie noire.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

-En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment à cause de l'autre idiot et sa marionnette. Du tout. Zoé, peux tu faire l'historique de tout ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle hocha la tête, prit une grande bouffée d'air et commença.

« J'ai moi-même eu affaire à la magie noire. Je m'en fichais pas mal, d'ailleurs, je n'étais qu'une sale gosse de riche aveuglée par l'argent. En fait, je n'étais pas exactement fille de riche. Mais ma mère touchait une pension tellement élevée qu'on vivait sans manquer de rien. Tamaki-kun était déjà parti pour le Japon, il me manquait terriblement.

Bref, un jour que je me promenais avec une amie, à une fête foraine, il y eut une cabane avec une voyante. Pour s'amuser, plus qu'autre chose car j'étais quelqu'un de rationnel, j'entrai en me moquant de cette amie qui prétendait avoir peur de ce qui touchait à la magie. La voyante me promit de retrouver l'être aimé, mais pas avant deux longues années. Je ricanais, me moquais d'elle. Et elle parla. Je me souviens encore de cette voix effroyable qu'elle avait pris.

-Le futur peut changer, Zoé. Vos deux prochaines années devaient être heureuses. Tes moqueries et ton insouciance te feront perdre trois mois. Ce temps écoulé, tu retrouveras ta moitié, elle aussi attaquée par le malheur. Et vous vous séparerez en de biens mauvais termes !

Je m'enfuis, effrayée par cette voix glaciale et menaçante.

Le lendemain, je fis comme si de rien n'était, et partis me promener sur la plage. »

-Trois mois ? Je me souviens maintenant… Il y a un ans et cinq mois précisément, Tama-chan était abattu. Après une absence de deux semaines, il était revenu triste, fatigué et agressif. Il a de nouveau disparu un week-end en nous demandant de le couvrir. A son retour, il semblait aller mieux, mais il était toujours fâché. C'a été très dur de le faire retrouver le sourire et sa stupidité. S'exclama Honey-chan.

« Exactement. Ses absences sont compréhensibles par rapport à mon histoire.

Partie à la plage, j'errais tranquillement, observant depuis le bord d'une falaise la mer. J'étais assise en regardant le paysage, et vu que je ne souffrais pas de vertiges, j'étais le plus près du bord possible.

Et puis, il y eut ces ricanements dans mon dos. Avant même de me retourner, je me souvins des paroles de la sorcière, et je sus que j'aurais un problème. Je me relevais et fixais les deux homes, ivres. Ils riaient en me voyant ici, seule et courtement vêtue. Je n'avais pas froid aux yeux. Quand ils s'approchèrent, l'un d'eux se prit mon pied… Là où ça fait mal. L'autre l'a mal pris. Je me rappelle de ses yeux furieux qui m'ont fait peur, de mon pas de recul. De ma chute. Je savais nager, aucun souci pour ça, mais ma tête heurta un rocher, sans gravité, mais assez pour me faire perdre conscience. Ce qui arriva ensuite me fut expliqué. Un maître nageur vit mon corps flotter. Il me secourut, mais ne réussit pas à me réanimer. On m'emmena à l'hôpital. Dans le coma. »

Tous dévisageaient tour à tour Haruhi, Zoé et Tamaki.

Ce dernier poursuivit.

« Mon numéro de portable était en tête de liste dans ses contacts téléphonique, les ambulanciers m'ont donc prévenu. Sans prévenir personne, j'ai pris le premier avion pour la France et je me suis précipité dans un train pour la rejoindre. Quand je l'ai vue, là, si pâle, si… Morte, j'ai paniqué. Les médecins ont dit qu'elle ne respirait que par voie artificielle. Que si je le désirais ils pourraient la débrancher. Que la laisser partir serait mieux.

J'ai failli frapper le médecin. Ma Zoé ne pouvait pas mourir, elle se battait et je le savais. Deux semaines durant, je suis resté là, hébergeant chez ma mère. J'allais voir Zoé tous les jours, et chaque jour on me demandait de la débrancher. Chaque jour je refusais. Et puis, au bout de deux semaines, je su que je devrais reprendre les cours. Je fis comprendre aux médecins à quel point mon père était influent, qu'ils n'avait pas à débrancher _ma _Zoé, et je rentrais au Japon, déprimé.

Quelques mois plus tard, on m'appela de nouveau. Et j'appris que Zoé était sorti du coma ! Je l'avais toujours su au fond de moi. Je sentais qu'elle se battait. J'avais toujours tout su d'elle.

Je demandais au club de me couvrir le temps d'un week-end. Et je retournais en France, encore une fois. Dire que ma grand-mère m'aurais saigné si elle l'avait su ! Zoé m'expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Je me mis à lui dire de se méfier de la magie. Et elle me rit au nez, disant qu'elle n'y croyait pas !

Et le pire fut à venir. Elle m'annonça qu'elle renonçait à sa vie de fille fortunée, qu'elle repartirait de zéro, qu'elle mènerait une vie simple. Une vie de prolétaire. Je me fâchais, lui disant que c'était ridicule. On s'emporta tous les deux, et nous nous séparâmes en de bien mauvais termes. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, on refusait catégoriquement de se parler. Mais au bout de deux ans, je me suis dis que les tensions seraient calmées… Comme l'avait dit la sorcière. Pourtant, en revoyant Zoé, toute ma rancœur est remontée à la surface. Mais… Le fait qu'elle soit venue m'a calmé.

_Gomen_, Zoé. »

Il y eut un grand silence. Tamaki enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Zoé. Et puis, soudain, Haruhi posa une question qui suscita un grand émoi.

-Vous êtes quoi, l'un pour l'autre ?

-Âmes sœurs. Murmura le jeune homme en riant.

-Tama, arrête de les embêter. Tu as compris la question à merveille… Nous sommes jumeaux.

Tous se figèrent, et chacun prit une expression différente.

Hikaru et Kaoru furent choqués.

Renge, traumatisée de voir son scénarii s'écrouler sous ses yeux.

Honey chan s'en fichait pas mal et reluquait une part de gâteau.

Kyouya restait neutre, vu qu'il l'avait su avant les autres.

Mori-senpai était au courant depuis peu, sa tête ne changea donc pas.

Quand à Haruhi, elle parut soulagée, ce que vit Zoé malicieusement sans rien dire.

-Ju… Jumeaux ?

-Ma mère s'est enrichie grâce à la pension qu'elle touchait de mon père. Il ignore mon existence, ce qui me convient.

-Et Kyouya, tu la connais comment ?

-Ah, ce bon vieux Kyouya. Il m'a vue une seule fois, voilà longtemps, alors que je passais au Japon. Tama m'a hébergée en me faisant passer pour une amie française. Et depuis, ce jeune Ootori a essayé sans relâche d'en apprendre plus sur moi, sans réussir. Il n'a su de moi que mon lien de parenté à Tamaki et mon prénom.

L'intéressé parut vexé.

-Tout compte fait, tout fini bien ! S'exclama Honey-senpai. Pour fêter ça, mangeons !

_Très chère mère, voilà le récit de ma rencontre avec mon frère. Tu me manques, et tu lui manques aussi. Je serais prudente, son père (et donc le mien) ne connaîtra pas mon existence. Tout fut sauvé grâce à Mori-senpai, en fin de compte. Mais ta curiosité cherche peut-être à connaître ce qu'il m'a dit ? Voilà._

_Il se pencha et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Zoé : « Ton jumeau et toi êtes indissociables. »_

**Fin.**

* * *

***: Le passé de Zoé.**

_Une review d'adieu?_


End file.
